You're Mine
by MandyFan21
Summary: Mickie Liked Randy But What Happens when legacy thinks shes a threat and when her best friend is in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

Mickie James limped out of the ring and backstage. She had just efficiently defended her title against Beth Phoenix. Her ankle was swollen and her shoulder sore from Beth's multiple beatings on these two areas. Beth Phoenix was a brutal bitch, Mickie concluded. She clutched her belt tighter in victory, a smug smile hiding most of her winces. A line of nurses, physicians, and trainers came barreling toward her, all shouting something along the lines of ''Oh my god! Mickie! Are you okay?'' Mickie sighed, knowing what was coming.

"I'm fine!" Mickie laughed, attempting to reassure them.

"Then, why are you limping?" one of the nurses asked suspiciously. Mickie held back a roll of her eyes.

"It's just a little sore." Mickie explained exasperated. She knew it would be forever before she could have some peace, they would want her to go through various tests just to prove she was completely okay. 'Just what I want to do.' Mickie thought to herself sarcastically.

"Scram!" a rough voice commanded. Mickie held back a squeal, knowing everyone would listen and leave. The nurses tittered and scrambled, while the trainers and physicans followed more slowly, eyeing the man at the door frame as if he would jump up and bite them. As soon as everyone left the room, the man closed the door and leaned against it.

"Thank you so much Randy!" Mickie gasped, trying to hide her astonishment the usually cold wrestler had helped her. She plopped down in an arm chair more comfortably, laying the belt across her lap and leaning back. She expected she would feel scared, but she felt totally at peace around Randy Orton. Randy inclined his head in acknowledgement to the thanks. He was wearing his usual ring attire with his shirt. Suddenly he smirked.

"Yeah, well you know us champions have to stick together." Randy's smirk grew. Mickie laughed, there was the concieted and arrogant Randy Orton that everyone knew.

"I suppose." she allowed.

"Well, since us champions have to stick together, I say we have to hang out tomorrow." he declared. 'Is he asking me out?' Mickie asked repeatedly in her head, nearly hyperventilating on the inside. Instead of freaking out, she answered coolly.

"Of course." Mickie nodded, smirking slightly.

"Then it's a date." Randy's lip quirked up in a half smile as he opened the door behind him. A load of sound crewman tumbled in. Mickie's eyebrows raised and Randy scowled from literally having to jump out of the way.

"Oops...um...you're on camera!" the leader exclaimed, pointing it out as a distraction. Randy and Mickie's heads both automatically snapped in the direction he pointed and the sound crewman scrambled away. A camera was in the corner of the room. Randy growled softly under his breath and glared at the inanimate object. Mickie rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, Vince no privacy, is there?" she muttered.

"Fine." Randy growled, "See you tomorrow at twelve?" he asked, turning to Mickie and now completely ignoring the camera.

"Sure, see ya." Mickie nodded. Randy did a two finger wave over his shoulder at her as he left. Mickie smiled softly.

"Mickie James and Randy Orton?!" King, the announcer gaped.

"Maybe she'll change him." Michael, the other announcer shrugged. The audience was caught between feeling happy, shocked, sad, or mad about this new development.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Date~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickie bit her lip. She was majorly nervous as she made her way to the training room, where she was supposed to meet Randy for their date. She glanced at her watch again. 11:57, exactly one minute more than the last time she checked. She made it to meet Randy and was surprised to see that he was already there. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows.

"Hi." she greeted a bit shyly.

"Hey." he greeted in return, smiling slightly. "Want to know what we're doing?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Mickie nodded. It had been annoying her, she didn't know what to wear so she settled for a pair of stone wash jeans and a gray halter top.

"Well, I figured we could get some lunch." his grin widened, "Mickie, have you ever ridden a quad?" Randy asked.

"Nope." Mickie popped the 'p'.

"Then, that's going to have to change, isn't it?" Randy smirked. Mickie squealed and hopped in place.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" she exclaimed, all pass shyness long gone. She latched onto Randy's arm and tugging him along with her. He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Sorry!" Mickie called over her shoulder as she nearly ran someone over. Vince McMahon chuckled.

"Young love." he muttered, shaking his head.

"Are we taking your car or mine?" Mickie chirped.

"We can take mine." Randy said, leading her to his and pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Woah! You have a Lamborghini Murcielago! Awesome car!" Mickie gasped. The car was black.

"Thanks." Randy grinned, he loved compliments to his car. Mickie got into the passenger side as he started the purring engine. They spent the rest of the drive to the restaurant discussing cars and engines. Randy was shocked Mickie knew so much about cars.

"We can start a car shop together." Mickie laughed as they walked up to the restaurant, Cheeburger Cheeburger.

"Sorry we're not going to somewhere fancier, the main thing we're doing is the quads." Randy apologized.

"No! No! It's cool! This is the place with all the different flavors of milkshakes!" Mickie exclaimed excitedly. Randy would never show it, but he was ecstatic Mickie was okay with one of his favorite resturants and she obviously didn't freak out about her weight like other girls. They got inside and ordered, sharing small talk. The huge burgers they ordered arrived and were placed in front of them.

"Okay, you're going to forget you ever saw me eating this, until after I make a mess of myself." Mickie commanded and sighed. Randy chuckled and ignored her glare.

"You have to get messy eating burgers." Randy objected. Mickie shrugged and attacked her burger. Randy burst out laughing and Mickie swallowed her bite.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, laughing and shoving his shoulder from across the table. Randy held his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture and rolled his eyes. He then dug into his burger. They finished the burgers and ordered dessert. Mickie ordered a vanilla banana milkshake, while Randy ordered a chocolate strawberry milkshake.

"That looks gross." Randy commented on Mickie's vanilla milkshake with chunks of banana in it. His nose automatically wrinkled in distaste.

"Well, it tastes delicious." Mickie hummed, spooning another mouthful in. Randy opened his mouth to object, but Mickie stuffed her spoon in his mouth, grinning as she pulled it out, but left the milkshake in his mouth. Randy scowled at her as he swallowed. He glared and she giggled.

"Delicious." he muttered, looking down and taking a bite of his own. Mickie's grin turned smug.

"Told you!" she sang, "Now my turn to try yours." Mickie giggled, scooping some of his into her mouth, helping herself.

"Oh, now I see, you just wanted an excuse to eat mine." Randy rolled his eyes, smirking. Mickie grinned and nodded. They finished their milkshakes, occasionally stealing bites from one another and then scowling when the other managed to get a bite in. Randy insisted on paying and Mickie didn't object.

"Fine, if you want so badly to pay for my food, than I'll let you." she laughed and followed him out to the car, starting to skip as she got closer. Randy looked at her questionably. "Yay! Now, the quads!" she explained. Randy snorted and nodded. They drove to a huge house, one belonging to Randy's parents.

"This is my parent's house, the backyard is huge and the quads are in the garage." Randy explained at Mickie's admiring of the house. Mickie's eyes widened and she looked to him.

"Will I have to meet your parents?" she squeaked nervously.

"Nah." Randy shook his head, "Not yet at least." he let slip out, blushing slightly, but she couldn't see. Mickie blushed at the implications behind it, that they would get so involved Randy would want her to meet his parents. "They aren't here, vacationing." Randy commented to change the subject. Mickie nodded and followed him to the garage. She froze when she saw the three quads. Randy realized and turned around.

"Mickie?" he asked cautiously, noticing the shocked and slightly scared look on her face.

"B-Big." she stuttered, "I-I don't know..." Mickie murmured, starting to have second thoughts. Randy walked back over to her and held her arms, ignoring the tingles in his hands. She ignored the tingles in her arms, but blushed slightly.

"Mickie, it's okay, I won't let you get hurt." Randy promised softly. Mickie looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Ok, but can we try it together first?" she asked meekly and shyly.

"Of course." Randy nodded, letting go of her arms and grabbing a hand to lead her over to the quad. She got on the front and Randy sat behind her, leaning on both sides of her so he could control the quad. "Ready?" he breathed in her ear, making her shiver.

"Yeah." she murmured back. Randy revved the engine and off he went. Mickie squeaked and then laughed at herself, Randy joining her. They drove around like this for awhile, before Randy slowed to a stop in the garage.

"Ready to try it on your own?" Randy asked smirking. Mickie glared defiantly back at him.

"Definitely." she then smirked. Randy chuckled and taught her how to drive the quad. After showing her everything she needed to know, Randy got on top of the other quad and signaled her to go first. She blasted out and then calmed it out some. They drove around for a bit, before Mickie drove straight into a giant mud puddle. Randy laughed and pulled into the garage, waiting for her. She pulled in next to him and jumped down. Mickie was covered in mud, along with the quad. Randy had sobered from his laughter.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Ew." Mickie answered, disgusted and embarrassed. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Your nose looks cute like that." Randy commented, not thinking about what he was saying, then blushed. Mickie giggled.

"Thanks, nice to know even when I'm covered in mud, you like me." Mickie laughed. Randy mumbled something under his breath.

"You can take a shower and just slip into something of mine until your clothes are thrown in the washer and dryer." Randy offered, changing the subject. Mickie sighed and nodded.

"Please." she begged. She followed him until he got to the threshold of the doorway. Randy realized and turned around.

"What's up?" Randy asked.

"I don't want to get mud all over the floor." Mickie explained, examining the shiny tile floors of his family's house. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Come on. It's fine." Randy commanded. He sighed when she ignored him and continued staring at the floor. Randy walked back over and heaved her over his shoulder, ignoring her surprised squeak. He started carrying her to the bathroom.

"Randy!" Mickie laughed.

"What?" he asked smirking. "You didn't want to get the floor dirty." Randy defended.

"Yes! But now your covered in mud!" Mickie pointed out. Randy chuckled and said nothing, dropping her in the bathroom.

"Under the sink is a bag that you can put your dirty clothes into and drop them outside the door so I can put them in the washer." Randy explained and Mickie sighed, but nodded. While Mickie started a shower downstairs, Randy threw his shirt in the washer and swung around to grab the bag out front of the bathroom door, throwing Mickie's clothes in too. He set an alarm on his phone to let him know when he had to put the wash in the dryer. He jumped in the shower and rinsed any excess mud off and then got dressed. He grabbed a shirt, a pair of shorts, and a scarf so Mickie could tie the scarf around her waist to keep the shorts up. He dropped it outside the door for her just as the shower turned off.

"Clothes are right outside the door for you." Randy called into Mickie.

"Okay!" Mickie called back to him. She got dryed and grabbed the clothes, slipping them on. She finished tying the knot in the scarf and then skipped into the kitchen where she found Randy facing the microwave. "Hi!" she chirped. Randy jumped and turned around.

"Hey." he greeted in return. "I figured we could watch a movie of some sort while the clothes dried." Randy explained.

"Definitely, popcorn?" Mickie asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"What's a movie without it?" Randy asked rhetorically, pulling a bag of popcorn from the microwave.

"Cool! You read my mind!" Mickie exclaimed grabbing the bag. Randy handed her a bowl and she started pouring the popcorn in it.

"You can choose a movie, what do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Soda's fine." Mickie called over her shoulder, heading into the living room to pick a movie. Randy grabbed a pair of sodas from the fridge and followed her into the living room. Mickie was crouched down, looking through the DVDs his parents had collected overtime.

"Oh!" Mickie squealed, pulling a DVD out, "Moulin Rouge!" she exclaimed.

"My Mom's obsessed with that movie, we have to watch it all the time." Randy chuckled.

"Can we watch it?" Mickie begged, "I love this movie."

"Sure." Randy sighed. He plopped down on the couch and put the sodas on the table while Mickie put the DVD in. Mickie pressed play and skipped over to Randy, cuddling into his side and making him blush. He wrapped an arm around her shyly. A little while later into the movie, Randy's phone beeped, alerting him he had to change the laundry. Mickie paused the movie as he did this and then when he got back they finished the movie. When the movie finished, Mickie got changed into her own clothes. It was around 6:30 now.

"Well, this wasn't planned, but do you want to have dinner with me?" Randy asked shyly as she came back into the kitchen.

"Love too, what's for dinner Chef Randy?" Mickie giggled.

"I don't know. We must first see what we have Chef Mickie." Randy joked, opening the fridge first. "We have...pork chops, steak, shrimp, every type of fruit and vegetable known to man." Randy listed the food in the fridge. He opened some cabinets. "And...spaghetti, rice, bread, cereal...and that's about it." Randy sighed.

"Well, you can choose." Mickie said.

"How about shrimp and rice and possibly a salad?" Randy questioned. Mickie nodded. "Okay. I'll work on the shrimp and rice. You can make a salad of whatever veggies and fruits you can find." Randy chuckled. He grabbed the rice, shrimp and some pots, as Mickie mock-saluted.

"Aye Aye, Chef Randy." she joked. They chatted randomly as they cooked and after about thirty minutes, everything was finished. "Yum." Mickie hummed, inhaling the fresh food smell. They carried the food to the dining room. They chatted as the ate the food.

"This shrimp is delicious Chef Randy." Mickie complimented.

"Why thank you, and this salad is also delicious Chef Mickie." Randy joked back. As they finished the food, Mickie started watching the dishes in the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that!" Randy objected.

"I know, but I want to." Mickie explained. Randy shrugged and came beside her, drying the dishes she already washed and putting them away.

"Whatever, less dishes for me to do." Randy laughed. After the finished washing and drying the dishes, the first awkward silence of the date settled over them. Luckily, it only lasted for a few seconds.

"So, do you want me to drive you to your car?" Randy asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, that be good. I'd rather not walk all the way to my car." Mickie laughed.

"True." Randy chuckled, nodding and grabbing his keys. As they got outside, the sun was barely peaking over the horizon, setting and covering everything in an orangey glow. They talked and chatted on the way back, all past akwardness forgotten. After they had pulled into the parking lot and parked, Randy got out and walked Mickie to her car. Now, the awkwardness was back.

"I had alot of fun." Mickie said, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Good, I had hoped you would." Randy nodded, scuffing his feet together and looking at them. "Can I kiss you?" he asked lowly, bright red spreading across his face, the orangey glow still illuminating the area making it harder to see. Mickie's lips quirked into a crooked smile.

"You didn't have to ask." she breathed, moving closer and making him look up. He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to hers. Mickie reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Randy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Mickie licked his lips asking for entrance, which he granted and their tongues battled for dominance, an effect of them both being dominant wrestlers. They continued to kiss until their lungs demanded air. They panted lightly as they broke. They detangled themselves from one another.

"I'd like to see you again." Mickie bit her lip shyly after she regained her breath.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow?" Randy asked, plans already flying through his head.

"Fine." Mickie grinned, "But, it's mine turn to surprise you." she giggled, poking his nose.

"But-" he started to object, but was cut off by her leaning up and kissing him again.

"No buts Randy, see you tomorrow, same time, same place." Mickie grinned opening the door to her car, but not sitting in it.

"Fine." Randy sighed, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Good." Mickie leaned up and kissed him one more time. "See you tomorrow." she grinned, just saying it.

"See ya." Randy called as she pulled out. He then got in his own car and left, smiling the whole time. 


	2. tease

Mickies P.O.V

Mickie Was Laying In Her Hotel Room Thinking About What To Surprise Randy With On There Date Tomorrow When She Had A Knock On Her Door It Was Late And It Was About 2:30 In The Morning She Was Wondering Who It Could Be She Answered The Door Shocked At Who It Was "Ted...Do You Need Something" Mickie Said Trying Not To Sound Rude "Stay Away From Randy" Ted Said Angrily "What" Mickie Said Shocked "You Heard Me Stay Away" Mickie Was In Shock And Didnt Know What To Say Or Do So She Slammed The Door On His Face And She Heard A Bang On The Other Side Of The Door She Opened The Door Again And Seen A Hole In The Wall In Front Of Her And Ted Storming Off Toward The Elevator She Was About To Say Something When She Felt A Hand On Her Shoulder And Jumped She Turned Around To See Her Best Friend Maria And Her Sister Melina "Why Did You Get So Scared Whats Wrong" They Said To Her "Sorry I Just Have A Lot On My Mind" "Well We Just Wanted To Tell You We All Have An Early Flight In The Morning But Since Something Is Bothering You Do You Wanna Talk About It?" Melina Said Concerned "Sure Come Inside" "You Guys Want Something To Drink" Mickie Said From The Kitchen "Water" Melina And Maria Said Mickie Handed Them There Drinks And Sat Down "Okay Now Whats On Your Mind" Melina Said Mickie Explained What Happened With Ted And About Her Date With Randy "Why Didnt You Tell Us About The Date" Maria And Melina Said "I Dont Know I Sorta Wanted To Wait Till The Day After" They Laughed "So What Do I Do About Ted Do I Tell Randy Or Not" "I Say You Tell Him" Maria Said "Me To" Melina Said"I Guess I Will When I see him tomorrow i need your guys' help where do i take randy tomorrow on our date" "um Micks we have a flight to go to our next town early tomorrow" "Shit really? what time maybe i can see randy and tell him before i leave" "micks our flight is at 7:30 why dont you call him" "i cant i forgot to get his number shit guys what do i do i don't want him to think i blew him off" " isnt he staying at the hotel" "no hes staying to his parents house ill figure it out tomorrow im tired i gotta go to sleep guys" "okay we'll see you tomorrow for your wake up call bye micks" they all laugh "bye guys" mickie packed and went to sleep

Randys P.O.V

i can't stop thinking about mickie how perfect she is shes funny shes beautiful and funny she is the perfect woman i was brought out of my thinking when there was a knock on the door it was cody "whats up?" i said confused as to why he was at my room i was staying in the hotel I didnt want to be alone in that big house so i was sharing a room with ted "wheres ted?" he asked "how am i supposed to know im not his keeper all though that would be pretty entertaining" we laughed "well you are sharing a room with him i thought he would be here" i was confused " he told me he would be with you" ted then walked in the room when i noticed he had a bruise on his hand "what happened to you?" i asked not knowing why i was concerned "nothing" he snarled at me "what crawled up your ass and died" me and cody laughed "where have you been and why did you tell randy i was with you" cody said ted looked at us nervous now "cause we were supposed to do that thing remember but you never showed up" ted said getting agitated "thats why i came here dumb ass did you already do it?" i was so confused "what the hell are you two talking about?" they got nervous "forget that we have a flight early tomorrow morning we gotta sleep" ted said changing the subject "Shit what time maybe i'll have time to tell mickie" "7:30 bro" a feeling of guilt came over me "Shit do you guys know what room mickie's in?" "i think room 1480" cody said while recieving glares from ted confused i left the room to go to mickie i was about to walk out when mickie walked in i think she was just as shocked as i was when we seen eachother "why are you fully dressed" i asked her remembering how late it was "i was actually about to go to your house i need to tell you something" i was a little worried cause i can tell something was bothering her "well you wanna go grab some food cause i for one am starving" "yeah i would like that" she smiled we went to a little cafe across from the hotel me and her ordered coffee , eggs and hashbrowns we were sharing the food "so what are you doing up so late mr orton" she asked slightly amused "i was actually coming to see you" she looked shocked "you drove all the way from your house to see me i feel so special" we laughed "i actually need to talk to you about something i have a really early flight and i don't think i can make it tomorrow" i could tell she was sad to be honest i was to i was really looking forward to our date "im really sorry micks so what did you need to tell me?" she looked sad for a second then slightly smiled "nothing never mind" i could tell it was important "c'mon micks i can tell you need to get it off your chest"

Mickies P.O.V

"I couldn't make it either thats all" god why am i such a coward i don't want randy to think im lying about the whole ted thing thats why i was going to see him in the first place but i just can't tell him i'm so pathetic "oh okay i guess thats fine since i cant make it either" we laughed the food came "thank you" i said to the waiter randy was eating i excuses myself to the bathroom when i came back almost all the food was gone "gee thanks for saving me some' i said jokingly we laughed " sorry i told you i was hungry " he picked up the hash and eggs and fed it to me missing my mouth poking me in the cheek i started pouting and wiped the food off my cheek "awww is little miss james sad she didnt get a bite" randy said laughing "you randy orton are very mean and i am leaving" i walked out randy threw 2 twentys down on the table and ran after me he grabbed me from behind and kissed my head "im sorry you know i was joking" he turned me around and kissed me i tried to fight him off and pull away so i wouldnt give him the plesure of winning but i just couldnt resist him i put my hands around his neck and he put one arm around my back and another in my hair he deepened the kiss and then he just stopped kissing me i looked up at him to see he was just staring at me and smiling god i love his smile after seeing him i couldnt help but smile "can we go back to your place i dont mean anything bad i just want to talk i wanna know more about you" i smiled even bigger i couldnt help but feel i looked like a pshycho "yeah i would like that" he smiled at me again "just let me text ted so he doesnt throw a bitch fit" we laughed "what is he your keeper" he chuckled "no but i need him to pack my stuff and i had a simular conversation with cody earlier" when we got back in the room all we did was talk and laughmore laughing then anything i can honestly say i have never felt so happy in a long time at some point we must have fallen asleep cause i woke up in randys arms when i noticed he was only in underwear i panicked for a minute then looked down to see i was still in my pajamas when i heard a band on the door it woke randy up "who is it" i yelled when i didnt get an answer back i told randy to go get dressed and not come out till then and that there was a tooth brush in the bathroom if he wanted to wash up i answered the door in shock to see who was there "ted what do ya need" i said happily quickly noticing he wasnt happy to see me "i told you to stay away from randy and you didnt listen you bitch now im not going to say it again you made him dissapear last night he went to go see you and never came back where the fu-" he was interuppted when randy came out of the bathroom and wrapped his arms around the back of me making me giggle cause he rubbed against my tickle spot "you were saying ted" randy was the first one to speak "im just gonna go" he quickly tried to leave but was stopped when randy pulled him back giving him a death stare "what do you mean told her to stay away from me?" i could see the panic in teds eyes and couldnt help but giggle "whats so funny stup- i mean whats so funny" i could see randy giving him a very scary glare that was oddly turning me on "why do you care you should be answering randy" randy chuckled and turned serious again very quick "randy i was only thinking about legacy she will ruin it for us i was just looking in our best interest" ted said backing up more and more until randy had him against the wall "ted you have 3 seconds till i beat the shit out of you" as soon as ted heard that he ran out of the room and slammed the door behing him "why didn't you tell me he said that...is that what you were going to tell me laast night?" i sighed "yes i just didn't want to tell you and you think i was lying so i didn't" he looked at me i was trying to figure out what he was thinking by looking at his face and i couldnt tell one bit what he was thinking "but forget that we have flights to catch in an hour and a half so i must shower and you to mister" we chuckled "fine ill see you on the plane" he gave me a kiss and was walking out the door "oh randy one more thing"i said a little seductive he raised an eyebrow at me as if telling me to continue "you should do that scary look more often it actually turned me on a bit" he looked at me a little shocked by what i said before he finally spoke "tease" he said "no this is being a tease" i said and went up to him and kissed him as passionatly as i could and wrapped my legs around his waist when i felt a slight buldge in his pants and thats when i stopped and whispered in his ear "now go take a cold shower" he stared at me doing the stare that i just started to love that was driving me crazy "not gonna work randall" he laughed "dont call me randall ever again" i laughed and went in the shower 


	3. I Want Randy!

Mickies P.O.V I was sitting on the plane i got there earlier then i expected to i was the first wrestler there so i put my earphone's in my iphone and put on Carrie Underwood before he cheat's god i love this song i was humming along to the song went my earphone's were plugged out i was about to yell but when i looked up and seen none other then my best friend's john cena and adam copeland aka edge adam had my earphone's john had my iphone they were holding my thing's above there head's which wasn't very fair considering there height "Give me back my stuff! please" i yelled but in a whisper they must have seen what song i was listening to because they looked at me like a crazy person "why are you listening to break up music?" John asked "It Isn't break up music it's Carrie Underwood and it's a good song not that you know good music all you listen to is rap" john rolled his eyes "just because you don't like it doesn't mean it isn't good Ms. James" adam and mickie laughed "why is she ms now" Adam asked John "Yeah! why am i ms james i thought i was mrs copeland or mrs cena!" mickie was joking of course but she was pretending to be serious to freak them out "wait what! mickie we love you but as a friend and friend only" john said kinda freaked out "yeah micks your our best friend but only that" mickie couldn't help but burst into laughter adam and john were staring at her confused "I can't i just can't be serious" she was holding her stomach from laughter "wait you were joking?" adam asked "of course i was you guy's are so gullible i just had to take the oportunity to mess with you guy's" they all laughed "so where are you guy's sitting "right next to some slut named mickie" john and adam said in unison "hey i am not a slut!" john laughed edge chuckled "were joking micks now move your ass so we can sit" she laughed "fine but mess with me and you are fucked now can i have my stuff back before i go insane!" "little dramatic there micks?" John said "okay yes im being dramatic but i want my iphone back" she saw adam looking threw her photo's and quickly grabbed it before he could see anything else she had pictures and video's of her and randy from the night before of them kissing and joking and stuff she didn't want them to see cause they hate him "what was that for...what are you hiding in there mickie james" he said seriously "nothing i just have some pictures from photo shoot's that i don't want you seeing" she said lying to him she didn't want to risk her and randy's relationship "its nothing i haven't seen before micks" he whispered do john wouldn't hear him "shut up you said we wouldn't talk about it ever again it was a mistake and you know it" she whispered back "fine im sorry" she put her earphones back in and got a txt it was randy

Randy: your looking mighty fine today james Mickie: mighty fine? really orton i can't believe you just said that lol Randy: lol fine you look pretty cute better?  
Mickie: yes much better now where are you so i can come and slap you for saying mighty fine lol Randy: That's something for me to know and you to find out mick-kick Mickie: thats a cute little nick name you gave me y'know you should come here so i can kiss you for it Randy: Mickie Im Not falling for it for 2 reasons 1 i don't want to get my ass kicked by edge and cena and 2 i don't want to get slapped by you Mickie: Oh So You're scared of cena and adam i see...Scaredy Cat Randy: So im the stupid one but you can say scaredy cat...that makes sense oh and im not scared of them its just 2 against 1 isn't really fair Mickie: What ever forget that got any plans for when we get to LA Randy: Yeah I was thinking of taking this really cute girl i know to disney land why?  
Mickie: Oh nothing just wondering...Whos the lucky lady Randy: You'll just have to wait and see Mickie: Well Snake Boy this was fun while it lasted but im gonna take a nap till we get there bye Randy: Its Viper And Bye Mick Kick

I Can't believe he's going out with another girl...I Guess i can't really be that mad we've only been been on one date what ever i guess i should get some sleep (2 hours later) she woke up being carried she figured it was john or randy so she didnt even look up and just fell back asleep

Randys P.O.V

I was walking off the plane when i seen mickie still asleep a flight attendent was about to wake her up "i got her" i whispered being carefull not to wake her up i picked her up i looked around for her bag's "excuse me where is her bag's" i asked the flight attendent "2 men took them" " thank you bye" she smiled and i left to my rental i looked down at mickie to make sure she was sleeping god she's so beautiful when she sleep's i opened the car door and put her in and drove to the hotel i checked in put her on the bed and went in the shower when i got out i wrapped the towel around my waist and went in the room to look for some clothes i felt someone staring at me so i looked up and seen mickie in some what of a shock "um let me just get dressed and i'll explain" she nodded i grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a grey v neck put them on and went to mickie "so why am i here" she asked i explained what happened and that john and adam had her things "well thank you for carrying me but im probably heavy and you didn't have to do that" she said i laughed "you aren't heavy and i wanted to" "well i guess im going to go to get my stuff from john" before she left she got a text "shit!" she said "what what happened" she looked worried "adam just texted me i guess you left your shirt with me last night i must have packed it" i laughed "why is that a bad thing" "cause they hate you i guess im going to get a lecture from adam i'll see you later bye" we hugged and she left

Randy: Hey Trish do you want to go to disneyland with me day after tomorrow? You can bring who ever you want Trish: Sure Where and when do you want to meet Randy: We Can Meet there at about 12 if that's okay with you i might be bringing some friends so bring anyone you want Trish: okay so on to something different what are you up to snake boy Randy: why is everyone calling me snake boy today it's viper is that so hard to remember?  
Trish: lol who else is calling you snake boy thats my nickname for you and mine only Randy: getting a little jealous are we? Trish: no i know im your one true love and i always will be randal lol Randy: keep dreaming trish keep dreaming Trish: i know it's not a dream you love me lol well anyway's im going to hang with some of the diva's so i'll see you in a couple day's randy Randy: what diva's are you you hanging out with Trish: mickie james kelly kelly melina candice michelle and ashley massaro do you want to come with you can bring ted and cody Randy: Yeah We will be there later bye trishy lol

Mickie's P.O.V I Can't Stop Thinking About Randy Shirtless God When I Woke Up And Seen Him Wrapped In A Towel God It Drove Me Crazy He's So Hot Why Didnt I Notice This Before? All I Could Think About Was Randy Before I Realised I Didn't Know Where I Was Going I Texted John And Asked What Room He Was In He Texted Me Back And Told Me I Walked To His Room I Knocked And Adam Answered "Now You Have Some Explaining To Do So Get Your Ass In Here" He Pulled Me In The Room "Okay Dad What Did I Do Now" I Laughed "Why Do You Have Randys Shirt In Your Suit Case Mickie" "I Sleep In It Is That A Bad Thing To Have Pajamas Adam...Wait A Minute Are You Getting Jealous Adam?" He Looked Shocked At What I Said "Wha No Mickie What Are You Saying Why Would I Be Jealous You're Crazy" "Im Crazy? Adam You Are Freaking Out Because I Have His Shirt If Anything You're The Crazy One What Ever Adam Im Going To Get My Stuff And Leave I'll Share A Room With Someone Else Tonight Bye" I Grabbed My Suit Case And Left I Texted Melina Ashley And Trish To See If I Could Sleep In There Room Tonight But Melina Was Sharing A Room With Her Boyfriend John Morrison And Trish And Ashley Are Sharing A Room Me Kelly Kelly And Candice Michelle Aren't That Close So I Went To The Only Other Person I Could Think Of Randy I Knocked On His Door When He Answered He Looked Kind Of In Shock "Randy I Know This Is Kind Of Spur Of The Moment But I Have No Where Else To Go I Was Sharing A Room With Adam And We Got Into A Fight Over The Shirt Thing And I Didn't Want To Share A Room With Him Tonight And I Was Wondering If I Can Stay Here Tonight Please Randy I Have No Where Else To Go Please Please Plea-" I Was Cut Off By Randy Kissing Me When He Broke The Kiss I Just Looked At Him In Shock "Mick Of Course You Can Stay Here But Why Did He Freak Out So Bad Its Like He Is You're Dad Or Boyfriend Or Something" I Sighed "Can I Come In And I'll Explain What Happened" He Smiled And Moved Aside To Let Me In I Went In Put My Suit Case In The Bedroom Sat Down In The Living Room Of The Hotel Where Randy Was Waiting I Explained To Him What Happened "And Here I Am Now" I Said To Him "Mick He Either Likes You Or Loves You It Has To Be One Of The 2" I Laughed "Randy He Is My Best Friend And Has Been Since I Was 6 I Seriously Doubt He Even Likes Me" "Mick No Guy Freaks Out That Bad Over Something So Small If They Don't Like The Girl" I Laughed "What Ever Im Going Out With Some Divas Im Going To Get Ready" (Sex Scene Just Warning You If You Don't Like Them) i Went In The Shower When I Got Out I Wrapped My Towel Around Myself And Went To Go Get Clothes When I Walked Out Of The Bathroom I Bumped Into Randy Which Made My Towel Fall Randy Was Shocked I Could See It In His Face It Quickly Changed Into A Look Of Lust He Pushed Me Against The Wall And Started Kissing Me Passionantly He Picked Me Up And I Wrapped My Legs Around His Waste He Carried Me To The Bed And Layed Me Gently On The Bed Got On Top Of Me And Started Kissing My Neck Y'know Its Not Fair That Im Naked And Your Fully Clothed" I Whispered Into His Ear "Well Maybe You Should Fix That" He Said Back To Me So I Got On Top Of Him And Took Off His Shirt And Pants Then He Got Back On Top Of Me "Wait" he said "What why did you stop" i whined "I Need Protection" He Reached In The Drawer Got A Condom Put It On As Soon As He Did That He Got On Top Of Me Again And Stuck His Penis In Me i Moaned His Name He Went Faster And Faster Until I Climaxed He Got Off Of Me And I Stuck His Penis In Side My Mouth And Started Sucking Him He Groaned In Ecstasy i Started Going Faster And He Climaxed And I Stopped And We Just Layed There "Mickie...That Was Amazing" He Laughed "You Weren't So Bad Yourself" We Laughed "Hey They Don't Call Me The Lady Thriller For Anything Mick-Kick" "Well I Have To Get Ready So I Will See You On The Flip Side" We Laughed I Put On A Blue Dress It Had Thin Black Straps It Was Knee Length And I Put On Black Leather Peep Toe Pumps I Was About To Walk Out Of The Door When I Got A Text From Melina "We're Kind Of Having A Couples Night So If You Want Bring John Or Your Lover Randall" She Said I Must Have Read It Out Loud Cause I Heard Randy Laughing Behind Me "What's so funny Randall" "First of all it is randy not randall don't ever say that again and the fact that who ever just texted you called me your lover is very funny to me mickella who was it anyway and how do they know about me" i laughed "It Was Melina And When The Whole Thing With Ted Happened I Told Her About Me And You Because She Heard What He Said About Staying Away From You so i was kind of forced to tell her but on a total different note im going to go ask john to come with me" He Looked At Me weird "why are you looking at me like that" he laughed a little "Why Not Just ask me she said you can invite me" "Because adam and ashley are dating if its a couples night he will be there and if im with you i really am dead And You Will Be To And we wouldn't want that would we randall" i laughed "fine but just so you know me ted and cody will be at the club to trish invited us" he smirked "and no we can't sneak away to make out" his smirk faded "fine bye" he pouted i kissed him and went to johns room i knocked on the door "hey mick" i laughed then i realised he was already dressed to go somewhere "where are you going johnny boy" we laughed "i was about to come to your rescue because adam told me they where having a couples night and i know you would never get a date" i gave him a glare "what ever lets go are we walking or driving" "its only a 10 minute walk so lets walk" we started walking once we got out side of the hotel i asked him "so do you know what all of that was with adam earlier" "mick i have to tell you something about adam but you can't tell him i told you" i nodded "mickie h-" he was cut off by adam "mick can we talk for a minute... in private" John walked ahead of them "what is it adam i don't want to argue" "mick im sorry about earlier i just thought" "thought what adam? you aren't my father or boyfriend so why did you freak out so bad" "i thought you where dating him mick he doesn't have the nick name lady thriller for just nothing mick i just don't want to see you hurt im sorry it's just you're my best friend and i care about you mick" i smiled "i can never stay mad at my chubby bunny anyway" i laughed "why do i still have that name after 5 years i mean am i still fat" he joked "no its just a cute name" " come on lets go to the club" we started walking "so whats the big deal if i was dating randy" i asked "he isnt a good guy mick and i don't want to see you hurt cause if you are then im going to have to kick some ass" he laughed "well me and randy are friends but nothing more" i lied to him i can't tell him i like randy "thats fine mick just don't tell john that he will kill all of us" we laughed we walked into the club and john came up to us "so are we all friends now" i looked at adam i could tell he knew what i was thinking he spoke "me and mick are...i dont know about you and her she knows what you did bro and she ain't happy" i fought back a smile adam always knows what im thinking "mickie im sorry it was supposed to be a joke i didn't mean to actually lose them" i was confused "lose what john" i said "your red bottom boots...isn't that what your talking about?" i was furious now "john me and mick were joking so if i were you i would run..like now" he ran away adam adam laughed "c'mon lets go find everyone chubby bunny" i said "ashley just texted me there at the bar lets go" we walked to the bar "hey trish hey ash i missed you guys so much where is melina and the 2 johns" we laughed "jomo is in the bathroom and mel is at the table and john said something about being scared of you and ran off" trish said we laughed "i guess im going to go find him i'll see you guys in a little" i went outside to find john i found him and melina making out "melina what are you doing i thought you were dating jomo! and john why would you do this to him what did he ever do so bad to you i thought he was your best frie-" i was cut off by john "mickie they broke up an hour ago because of me" i was confused "what do you mean because of you" "because i told him i have feelings for john c and he told me he has feelings for someone else so we broke up on good terms we aren't mad with eachother and im happy about that" i was happy for them "so are you guys like a thing now" we laughed "yes micks we're a thing" john said "well c'mon lets go inside to find the others" we went inside and i spotted randy trish ashley cody ted adam and jomo at the table we walked over "mick we got you a shot of whiskey cause we know you love it" jomo said we all laughed "well come on bitches lets drink!" we all took our shots "so mick are you single i think i got a guy for you...he has been talking about you since he got here" i wanted to know who she was talking about "um yeah im single so whos this mistery man" trish looked at randy "yours truly" randy said "i want another shot who wants another?" trish ashley melina ted and cody raised there hands "i'll come with you can't carry all of them by yourself" randy said we walked to the bar i ordered 8 shots i got 2 for myself and took them back to back "you should slow down micks i don't want you to get sick" i laughed "don't worry randy either way im going back to your room tonight" i winked *2 hours later* mickie was bombed "randy i want randy!" randy went back to the hotel "mick he isn't here he left remember" adam said "but i miss him" mickie said sadly "c'mon mick i'll take you to him but first we have to tell everyone we're leaving okay and don't mention randy to anyone mick" i nodded "okay lets go tell everyone we're leaving"

Adams P.O.V

We told everyone we were leaving i felt so bad when mickie got sad but it killed me because i love her and she likes randy she said she doesn't but i know she does "bunny can you carry me my feet hurt" mickie pouted "okay tiger get on my back" i carried her back to the hotel and took her to randys room he answered the door "randy i missed you!" mickie said excitedly she jumped off my back and ran into randys arms almost knocking him down "she was screaming your name in the club so brang her here" i said "okay thanks bro i'll take care of her from here" i walked back to my room and fell asleep

Randys P.O.V

"Micks Lets get you into some pajamas okay?" she nodded i went in her suitcase and grabbed her a pair of shorts with bunnys on them and a black tank top mickie went into the bathroom and changed into them "randy can i sleep in your bed with you and not the couch i don't want to sleep alone" she's so cute "yeah micks come on" we went into the bed she laid on my chest and i held her and we fell asleep

Guys Please review and tell me if you liked it because i feel as if no one is reading the story thanks guys bye 


End file.
